


倒插门 冰宇 一发完结

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 奶糕30岁生日快乐啊！祝你跨过一切障碍，人生得以顺遂平安...以后请一直走花路吧！爱你，笔芯...





	倒插门 冰宇 一发完结

今早的县城同往日比起来可说是热闹非凡。

天刚灰蒙蒙的亮起，金黄色的晨曦才露出个头，县城里的集市却早已围满了络绎不绝的人潮。人群熙熙攘攘推推挤挤的把街道挤得水泄不通，用万人空巷来形容也不为过。

道路两旁张灯结彩，被大红色的灯笼点缀得喜气洋洋的。小贩们叫卖的吆喝声，孩子们嬉闹的笑声和人们高谈阔论的交谈声交织出了一幅比春节还热闹的景象。让第一次从乡下进城赶集的大牛一头雾水，丈二金刚摸不着脑袋，搞不懂这城里人整的又是哪一齣。

在和周围的人八卦闲唠嗑了一轮之后，他才了解到今天是全国首富季家的大小姐的大喜之日。难怪排场比起王公贵族们来说都丝毫不逊色，让从没见过世面的他大开眼界。

回去可以和隔壁春花好好炫耀一番了。

不过说起这季家大小姐季肖冰啊，可说是个让人啧啧称奇的奇女子。

季家老爷老来得女，而且就这么一个女儿，自然对她是宠爱有加。再加上季肖冰生得是面如冠玉，唇红齿白，肤若凝脂，身姿卓越，气质如兰。她刚成年那时，媒婆都快把季家大院的门槛踏平了。唯一美中不足的是，这季家大小姐身高8尺有余，硬是比寻常男子高出了半个头。而且声音低沉沙哑，不若普通女子般清脆悦耳，燕语莺声。

除此之外，季肖冰对琴棋书画和女红这些大家闺秀都熟悉的东西可说是样样不精，样样不通，但却唯独对做生意很有门道。季家的生意在她接手后，被整理得井井有条的，而且各行各列均有涉猎，在短短五到六年内就一跃成为了全国首富。

这也就是为什么就算每个月都有十几个媒婆上门说亲，季家大小姐还是能把自己拖到了二十好几还没个着落。

忙的呗。

但是！

峰回路转。

就在大家都认为她会抱着巨额财富孤独终老，本篇故事直接完结下台一鞠躬的时候，季家突然开始紧锣密鼓的筹备起了婚宴，说是招到了个上门女婿，听说还是个秀才呢。让整个县城的人都对这位姑爷充满了好奇。

毕竟不是谁都入得了季家大小姐的法眼的。

“迎亲队伍到了！姑爷来了！”

不知道谁喊了这么一声，人群瞬间就开始沸腾，推推挤挤的想要靠向前去看看这传说中的姑爷的庐山真面目，把从没见过这阵仗的大牛吓得不轻，内脏都差点被挤出来了。

妈妈呀！城里好可怕！他想回老家！

 

 

高瀚宇穿着一身喜庆的红袍骑在白色的骏马上，沿路和热情的群众打着招呼。他前面是开道的仪仗队，后面跟着个八人齐抬的大花轿和季家安排好的送亲丫鬟和家丁。

沿途的鞭炮声把他震得是眼冒金星。新郎官只能死死的拉着马鞍上的绳子以防从没骑过马的他在自己的大喜之日跌个狗吃屎。

他脸上笑盈盈的，心里却早已开始骂娘。

如果不是因为之前发生的那件事，他现在早就在进京赶考的路上了。也不会被赶鸭子上架一般的被自家爹娘给扫地出门去当什么上门女婿。

一失足成千古恨啊！

高瀚宇出生书香门第，家里祖上出过不少举人，有一个远房亲戚还曾经当过六品大官呢。只可惜到了他这一代，也算是家道中落，穷得叮铛响了。所以在他家好不容易出了他这么一个秀才，他爹他娘可说是砸锅卖铁的供他读书，只求能他能高中举人好光耀门楣。

好在高瀚宇本人也争气。在寒窗苦读了几年之后，终于得到了这届乡试的名额。只要他通过了乡试考到了举人，飞黄腾达就指日可待！

美得他都想仰天大笑三声了。

不过做人有时候真的不能想得太美。就在高瀚宇做着高中状元，成功娶到公主成为驸马，走上人生巅峰的美梦的时候，老天爷再也看不下去了，直接一棍敲醒了他。

回想起那改变他命运的一天，高瀚宇就差没字字泣血的写上万字长文，以控诉老天爷对他的不公了。

那一天，他如同往常一般，边吃着他娘刚做好，还热腾腾的馒头，边摇头晃脑的背着之乎者也的走着去私塾上课，也因此没有注意到背后咕咕嚕嚕飞驰而来的马车声。等他察觉到危险的时候已经闪避不及了，只能勉强往旁边一躲，然后就真·失足的摔在了一旁的坑里，把腿给摔断了。

虽然肇事的元凶没有推卸责任，甚至还主动地把他送到了大夫那接受治疗，而且赔偿也没少。但是等高瀚宇养好了脚伤，却发现自己已经错过了三年一度的乡试。好不容易争取到的名额也被人顶替了上去，他就悔恨的捶胸顿足。

更过分的是，他娘还委婉的对他说了不下五、六次，他们家已经没有余粮再供他继续念下去了。伤好了他就得找份工作自己养活自己，让他一度愤恨的打算悬梁自尽。

十年寒窗却一朝付诸东流的辛酸谁人知啊！

高瀚宇擦干了眼泪，咬咬牙打算等伤养好了就去私塾当个教书先生的时候，他爹他娘的态度突然起了三百六十度的转变，每天嘘寒问暖的好生伺候着，甚至连他家餐桌上都难得的出现了肉。

还是顿！顿！都！有！

这转变惊得他下巴都掉了，差点以为自己得了什么绝症就快死了，他娘这是在补偿他，让他不再有遗憾。

不过肉真的好好吃啊.........

每顿都大口吃肉的高瀚宇如是说道。

然后就是今天早上，他娘一大清早的把他从被窝里拉了出来，一番盥洗打扮之后就直接把他扫地出门，让他马上出嫁... 啊不！是娶亲。以后就跟着丈人好好过。

而寒风中一脸懵逼的高瀚宇，浑浑噩噩的被家丁们扶上了骏马，一行人浩浩荡荡的就往城里去了。

发生了什么事？？？？！！！！

这是拿他换肉吃了吗？？？！！！

他还是不是他们亲生的了？？！！

怒摔！

好不容易回过神才发现自己这是被自家亲爹娘卖了的高瀚宇，内心的粗话如脱缰的野马般呼啸而过，把之前读的圣贤书全都抛在了脑后。

唉，这样不行啊高瀚宇。

真是太有辱斯文了。

捂脸。

 

 

一顿喜筵下来，高瀚宇山珍海味是没怎么吃到，酒倒是被灌了不少。

他的老丈人虽然上了年纪，不过看起来精神不错，而且一直笑眯眯的如同弥勒佛一样的看着他，估计也不会太难相处。

至于那位已经成为他娘子的季家大小姐。除了一开始拜天地的时候隔着盖头匆匆的看了一眼，他就再也没见到她了。

她好高啊。

这是高瀚宇对季肖冰唯一的印象。

发现自己必须仰头才能看到自己娘子的脸，高瀚宇的自尊心的确是受到了不小的打击。不过乐天知命的他很快就安慰了自己。

反正为夫靠的又不是身高，这些小细节就不要介意了。

“瀚宇。”他的老丈人笑得人畜无害的叫住了在门口送客的他。“春宵一刻值千金啊！这里就让我来吧。”

季家老爷拍了拍他的肩膀，接着就把人推向了内厅。

“快去快去，我女儿就交给你了。你以后可要好好待她啊。”

“那好，我先进去了。丈人，你也好好休息吧。”

对着季老爷行了一个大礼，高瀚宇转头就乐颠乐颠的朝新房走去，完全忽略了他老丈人那一闪而过的于心不忍。

女婿啊！真是对不住了。

为了季家，只能让他多担待了。

而被卖了的傻孩子高瀚宇，却浑然不知自己这是在朝着万劫不复的深渊快乐的前进着。

瞧，他还开心的哼着小曲儿呢。

 

毕竟是上门女婿，外加高瀚宇在城里也没什么亲朋戚友，所以闹洞房这步骤可以说是被他们直接忽略了。

他现在正站在新房前手足无措的整理着自己的衣袍，思考着该怎么进去才不会唐突了佳人。

“相公。”低沉沙哑的声音从房里传来，打断了高瀚宇的胡思乱想。“你怎么不进来呢？”

轻轻咳了一声，高瀚宇再次理了理自己的红袍，才缓缓地推开了眼前的大门。

“娘子，我进来了。”

一进房门，高瀚宇就看到了捧着苹果端坐在喜床上的季肖冰，大红的盖头现在还盖在她脸上。

她微微的低下了头，仿佛害羞一般的不敢看向他，让他心底泛起了一阵怜惜。

娘子请放心，为夫今后一定会好好待你的。

务必做到相敬如宾，举案齐眉。

高瀚宇小心翼翼的坐到了她身边，双手搭在盖头上一掀，就把盖在了季肖冰头上一整天的红布给揭开了。

盖头下的盛世容颜惊艳了他。

让他一瞬间把之前读过的所有赞美词都忘得一干二净。除了好好看之外，再也说不出其他的形容词。

“相公。”发现高瀚宇掀了她盖头后就一直一语不发，季肖冰怯懦懦的抬起了眼，轻轻的唤了他一声：“我们先喝交杯酒吧。”

“对，还有交杯酒。”他回魂的拍了自己脑门一下。“娘子提醒的好 ，你瞧我这脑子。”

起身往摆在桌上的酒杯里注满了酒，高瀚宇坐回了床边，勾着季肖冰的手喝干了手里的酒水。

“相公，喝了交杯酒我们就是正式夫妻了。”她放下了几乎没怎么喝的酒杯。“所以有件事我必须向你坦白。”

季肖冰一改之前含羞答答的模样，抬手抱住了高瀚宇有些摇摇欲坠的身体。

“酒里我下了药了。”

高瀚宇只来得及看到季肖冰嘴边那一抹势在必得的笑容，还没能理解她话里的意思，就被药力拖入了黑暗的漩涡中。

 

冷。

好冷。

怎么会这么冷？

他家煤炭是烧光了吗？

高瀚宇是被寒意和胸口上奇怪的触感给唤醒的。

他张开了有些沉重的眼皮，随后眨了眨眼睛。脑袋因为药力的作用还是昏昏沉沉的，让他有点搞不清现在的状况。

“相公，你醒了呀。” 

看到高瀚宇张开了眼睛却还是一脸呆滞的样子，季肖冰轻笑着伸手掐了掐高瀚宇这几个月被肉滋养得有些圆润的脸颊。

啧，手感竟然还挺不错！

她有些上瘾的又再掐了一下，然后才开始顺着下巴喉结一路向下摸去，最后才再次回到了高瀚宇饱满的胸肌上。

她双手推挤着，搓揉着。一会儿向内聚拢，一会儿又放开让他们回归原状，玩得是不亦乐乎。

“娘...子... 嗯... 哈... 你这是... 干吗？”

二十几年的日子都与书籍和十指姑娘为伍的高瀚宇哪受得了这样的刺激，胯下的欲望早就悄悄的抬起了头。他喘息着打算伸手拿回主动权，却发现季肖冰早已经趁着他昏迷的时候，把他剥了个精光，四肢也被她用绳子固定在了床上。

乖乖，城里人都那么会玩吗？真是太有辱斯文了。

“我在干你啊。”季肖冰用食指和拇指捏着高瀚宇的乳尖。先是慢慢的旋转着，然后趁着他沉溺于欲望的时候，突然用力向外拉扯。

“啊...! 哈...不要！”他被突如其来的疼痛激得连喘息声都变了调。“娘子... 你快放开为夫。” 

“为什么？相公不喜欢吗？”她有些困惑的歪着头，手却毫不犹豫地向下摸去，一把抓住了他已经挺立的肉棒。“可是你下面明明就喜欢得紧。”

语毕，季肖冰也不管高瀚宇羞愧涨红得快滴血的脸色，双手就开始快速的上下撸动着。修得精致的指甲还时不时的刮过敏感的马眼，让身下的人只能张着嘴无助的喘息着，不一会儿就缴械投降，射了她一手。

随意的把手里的白浊抹在高瀚宇胸上，季肖冰掐着他的下巴，逼着人看着自己，然后才倾身吻了上去，把他想说的话都堵了回去。

“哈... 啊...”四肢被束缚着的高瀚宇只能在快要窒息的时候偏头结束了这个吻。来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，沾湿了他身下的被褥。“娘...娘子，床帏之事应该由为夫来才是。”

被季肖冰的主动吓到的高瀚宇都打算对她动之以情，晓之以理了。

“所以你快放开为夫吧！”

听到了身下的人的请求，季肖冰只是保持着笑容的说道：“那可不行。因为我必须确保相公等一下不能反抗。”

她一点把人放开的意愿都没有。

“还是让我来好好伺候相公吧。”

直起了身子，她开始一件件的脱着身上精美繁复的喜袍。动作缓慢优美得像是一场旖旎艳色的表演，让观看的人只能不自觉的咽了咽口水。

直到最后一件亵衣亵裤从季肖冰身上剥离，看清了一切的高瀚宇直接被吓得连话都说不出了。

阿娘喂！他娘子平胸就算了。但是为什么胯下竟然还有条巨龙，而且看起来竟然比他的还大？

“不... 不是...”他开始眼冒金星。“娘子，你那是怎么回事？！”

没有回答高瀚宇的问题，季肖冰只是再次的啃上了之前已经被他吻得有些红肿充血的唇珠，舌头也顺势伸了进去，勾引着他的舌，把人吻得昏呼呼的，又一次被带入欲望的深渊。

说起来，季肖冰也不是特意男扮女装欺骗高瀚宇的。

季家老爷夫人成婚多年一直膝下无子。为了求子他们是各种偏方都试了，各种相传灵验的求子庙也都一一去了，就是没有好消息。

就在他们俩都打算放弃的时候，季老爷突然在他四十岁大寿时得一高人指点，成功让季夫人怀有身孕，并且一索得男。让他高兴得打算大摆宴席，广邀亲朋好友和他分享喜悦。

只是季肖冰从出生起就体弱多病，而且夜夜啼哭。让好不容易有了孩子的两人是担惊受怕的，只能连夜差人去把高人请回来指点迷津。

而被人十万火急的从道观请下来的高人，在算过了八字之后，只能惋惜的告诉两老说这孩子八字奇轻极阴。要想养活，以后只能当女孩子来养了。

这也就是为什么他现在是季大小姐而不是季大少爷的原因了。

季肖冰发狠的吻着高瀚宇，双手却也没闲着。

他左手搓揉着人的胸前，把乳尖揉捏的红肿不堪，像是朵只在他手里绽放的牡丹。另一只手掏出了一开始就藏在床上的软膏，挖了一大坨，也不捂热，就直接往高瀚宇后穴内送。

“嘶！啊...好冰！”

从未被进入的后穴突然被伸入一指，酸麻涨疼的感觉让他难耐的扭了扭腰，想借此摆脱季肖冰的手指，却不想他这举动倒是直接把自己往人手上送，让俯在他身上的人眼神暗了暗，手指抽送的速度也跟着加快。

“不...不要... 疼、好疼... 涨... 呜...”他开始抽抽搭搭的求着饶。“放过... 呜啊... 放过我吧，求你了...”

不理会他的求饶，季肖冰在高瀚宇适应得差不多之后，马上再加入一指。两根手指一开一合的抽插着，把未经人事的后穴插得是一遍泥泞。

“嗯啊... 那里... 呜... 不可以！”

体内的手指突然擦过一点，让他的呻吟声倏地拔高。后穴也跟着一缩，差点把季肖冰的手指夹得动弹不得。

“为什么不可以呢？”用力的拍了拍高瀚宇浑圆饱满的臀部。“相公明明就很快乐。”

他又再加入一指。三根手指在他后穴内肆意的进进出出，每次抽插都特意的擦过哪一点。惹得人只能无力的大张着嘴喘息着，奶音奶气的摇着头说不要。已经射过一次而有些疲软的肉棒也在这层刺激下再次萎萎蔫蔫的站了起来。

他后穴内被略高的体温融化的软膏被季肖冰抽插的动作带了出来，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。耳边除了自己的啜泣声外，就只剩下抽插时发出的咕啾咕啾的水声。

“呜...娘... 娘子...”被绳子束缚的手腕在他的挣扎下早被磨得通红一片。“不、不行了... 要...要死掉了！ ”

他能感觉到全身的血液都冲到了胯下，肉棒因为后穴的刺激而硬得发涨。

“嘘... 没事的，乖啊。”

季肖冰终于放过高瀚宇被搓揉成深红色的乳尖，转而覆上他因为被冷落，而可怜的滴着前液的肉棒，单手撸动着。就连底下的囊袋也没能幸免，被他捏在手里任意的搓圆捏扁。

身前身后都被人伺候着，高瀚宇舒服得脚趾头都蜷缩了起来，后穴跟着人抽插的节奏一缩一放。

他感觉到自己快要射了，腰也不自觉的开始晃动着 ，希望季肖冰能快点把他送上极乐的顶端。

“相公这么快又要射了可不行啊。”坏心眼的停下了一切动作，拇指还特意堵着高瀚宇的马眼。“娘子我可是什么都还没享受到呢。”

他抽出了手指，把已经涨成深紫色的肉棒抵在穴口。然后双手掐着人的劲瘦的腰身，慢慢的，一点点的把自己往里送，直到整根没入。

他只是稍作停留，还没等到身下的人适应，就开始大开大合，用力的抽插了起来。

“呃... 啊... 疼... 太疼了... 呜... 慢、慢点... 我不、不要了啊！”

被比手指手指粗太多的肉棒贯穿的一瞬间，高瀚宇疼的是直掉泪，肉棒也跟着萎靡了下来。虽然之前季肖冰已经充分的扩张过了，但毕竟不是用来承欢的地方，再怎么扩张都还是有限。

“要... 要坏掉了... 呜 … 啊...”

他后穴紧张的收缩着，把体内的肉棒夹得动弹不得。

“乖，你放松。”为了安抚高瀚宇，季肖冰握着他肉棒的手又开始撸动了起来。“不然我动不了。”

其实他也不好受。

紧致高热的内壁随着呼吸一下下的吸着他硬的发疼的肉棒，让他只想不顾一切的抱着人开始驰骋。

把人做到除了哭和呻吟外，再也发不出其他声音。

“不、不可能的，你快出去... 出去啊...”

因为哭泣和快感，高瀚宇那原本就有点奶的嗓音，是越发的奶里奶气。

他无助的咬着红肿的下唇，肉棒在人有技巧的撸动下又再次硬了起来。连季肖冰什么时候解开了绑着他的绳子都不知道。

发现身下的人又开始放松了，他拉起高瀚宇的腿，让人盘在他腰上，就开始有节奏的抽插了起来，并且每一下都精准的擦过那一点。

“呜... 哈... 不行... 要去了... 呀...”

被前后夹击的高瀚宇被撞得七零八落的。双腿只能死死的夹着季肖冰的腰来稳住自己。

“相公，娘子操的你爽不爽啊？！”察觉出他又要射了，季肖冰停下了动作，把对方的高潮硬生生的掐断了。

没能顺利盘上顶峰的人咬着牙瞪视着眼前的人，不过发红的眼角和还在抽抽搭搭的鼻音让这个眼神的威力大打折扣，反而带起了点欲拒还迎的韵味。

“相公什么都不说。”他开始轻轻的晃动腰肢，每一下都对准那点研磨着，却又不给与他更大的刺激。“娘子怎么知道我做得好不好呢？”

被快感折磨得快疯掉的高瀚宇只想不顾一切的大喊出声，但是二十多年来所读的伦理道德却在拉扯着他的理智，让他只能哽咽着，却什么都说不出口。

“求... 求你，我... 不要了... 真的... 啊哈... 真的不行了... 呜... 让我... 让我...”

最后一个“射”字他不论怎么样都还是说不出口。

“好吧。”不想第一次就把人欺负得太惨。“这次就先放过你。”

毕竟这么美味又对他胃口的人，当然要留着长远的吃。要是落下什么不可磨灭的阴影就不好了。

季肖冰把高瀚宇盘在他腰间的腿对折到胸前，接着就不顾节奏的开始疯狂的抽插了起来，每一次都是退出到穴口再用力的整根撞了回去。囊袋拍打着他臀肉的啪啪声让人羞红了脸。他捂着眼睛不敢去看抱着他的人，下一秒双手却被人拉开，单手按压在头顶上。

“啊... 啊... 你... 慢点... 呜... 慢... 不要...”

“嗯... 我们一起。”

感觉到自己快射了，季肖冰更是发狠的往高瀚宇体内撞去，好像要连囊袋都一起插进去才甘愿。

最后猛烈的抽插了几下，他放开了一直堵着他肉棒的手，随即一股微凉的液体直接冲刷着高瀚宇的内壁，让他在这刺激下直接达到了高潮，白浊喷溅在双方的小腹上。

在酒精，药力和情潮的三重刺激下，已经被折磨得欲仙欲死的高瀚宇直接被季肖冰给做晕了过去。

 

“唔... 疼... ”高瀚宇呻吟着。“涨... 好涨...”

酸疼涨麻的感觉从下身一阵阵的传来，让他不舒服的皱起了眉头。

“啊...嗯...”

他打算翻个身好摆脱身下奇异的触感，却发现他不知道怎么得被压得动弹不得

他这是，被鬼压床了？

不对不对。

子不语怪力乱神。

艰难的打开了眼睛，高瀚宇两眼发直的看着眼前大红色囍字的被褥，昏迷之前发生的事一幕幕的在他脑海里闪过。

他一瞬间清醒了过来，想要直起身体，却没想到会被身后的人撞得软下了腰，直接趴回了床上。

“相公，你终于醒了。快吓死我了。”

季肖冰嘴上关切的问着，下身抽插的速度却一点也没有减慢。高瀚宇被他操得只能抓着身下的被褥咿咿呀呀的叫着。

“嗯... 住手... 不要... 啊... 停...”

“相公下面的嘴咬得我那么紧，不像是要我停下来的意思啊。”他掐着人的腰，把想要往前爬的人拖了回来。“你想要去哪儿呢？”

“呜... 放过我吧... 我又没有得罪你...” 他开始哭得上气不接下气。“为什么要这么对我？”

季肖冰快被高瀚宇的问题气笑了。他没好气的问道：“你不记得我了？”

合着就他一个人对他念念不忘吧。

“啊嗯...” 

他转身想看看身后的人，却没想到会被勾着下巴吻了上去，腰也被他掐得一片青紫。

季肖冰之前射进去的精液在抽插中被带了一些出来，然后又被肉棒送了回去。穴口处已经被插得都是白沫。

“我... 啊哈... 我... 真的... 不、不认识你...”

“那几个月前撞断你腿的人你应该认识吧？”

就着还插在高瀚宇体内的姿势，季肖冰把他翻转了过来，变成了面对面的姿势。

“呃啊... 撞... 撞到我的人... 唔哈... 不、不是你啊。”

他记得撞到他，还把他送到大夫那的，是一个黑黝黝，高高瘦瘦的男人。

怎么看都不是季肖冰啊。

“那是我的车夫，我当时在马车里。”

季肖冰低下头用牙齿轻轻的拉扯着高瀚宇的下唇，舌头顺着被拉开的唇瓣滑入对方口中，追逐着他有些闪躲的舌，思绪却飘回了和他相遇的那一天。

那个让从不相信一见钟情的他，却对人一见钟情的那一天。

他还记得，当眼前这个人凄凄哎哎的被他的车夫从坑里扶起来的时候，他一度认为对方会大发雷霆，甚至还可能会讹诈他一笔巨额的赔偿。

他设想了无数的可能和对应方式，却没想到对方不单没有生气，反而还对着罪魁祸首点头哈腰的道着歉。

高瀚宇好看的丹凤眼噙着泪，豆大的泪珠一颗颗的往下掉。为了忍住哭声，他把自己的下唇咬得红肿充血，略有些瘦削的脸颊因为疼痛而变得毫无血色。让他心疼得暗暗发誓，以后一定要把人给养得白白嫩嫩的。

吩咐车夫把人好生伺候的送到大夫那，季肖冰一回到家就派人把高瀚宇的祖宗十八代都扒了个底朝天。发现人家世清清白白，是个安分守己的读书人后，马上就对高家父母展开各种“威逼利诱”，直到他们答应让自家儿子当上门女婿为止。

“我说了会对你负责的。”

季肖冰把高瀚宇的腿抬高到肩膀上，肉棒一下比一下狠的在他体内肆虐着，身体力行的展示着什么叫“负责任”。

“呜... 慢、慢点啊！”

被操得软成一摊烂泥的人只能用后穴死死的绞着对方的肉棒，在心里祈求着季肖冰能早点结束这场折磨。

呜... 他现在休妻还来不来得及啊？！

THE END


End file.
